


D for Draco

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Drabble charting Draco's cases, first as Harry's partner and then as the lead Hit Wizard. Prequel to M for Murder





	

**Case #1 January 1999**

You don't have to babysit me Potter, I'm a grown man.

Get over yourself, Malfoy. This isn't for you this is for the good of the team.

* * *

**Case #15 April 2000**

You look like shit, Malfoy. Drink this.

Hello Draco, dinner will be in about an hour. It's roast beef with all the trimmings, followed by apple crumble and custard. Living room is through there, make yourself at home.

* * *

**Case #23 November 2000**

Seriously, Potter, how can you like Arsenal?

Malfoy, you know nothing about muggle football. It's evident in your choice to support Tottenham!

* * *

**Case #36 December 2001**

Things are getting tense in the Middle East. There's talk that the muggle war is creating a power vacuum that dark wizards could try to take advantage of.

….You don't seriously think they would send us do you? I mean I'm an ex Death Eater.

* * *

**Case #45 September 2002**

I need you to go to the sandpit, Avery has been trying to recruit people out there. Muggle war makes everyone vulnerable . Take Malfoy with you.

Grab the comics and hustle, it's time to fall out Malfoy

* * *

**Case #50 February 2003**

Congratulations Malfoy, who thought you would get to 50 cases?!

Shut up Zabini

* * *

**Case #64 April 2004**

You're heading back to the sandpit, you will take the lead this time.

Are you sure?

* * *

**Case #71 November 2004**

We're bringing you home

Good, I miss your wife's cooking

* * *

**Case #71 March 2005**

I need you to take a look at this file Malfoy, I know it will be hard. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry.

Forget the past, Potter. We have dealt with it and moved on.

There's just one last thing….. I'm assigning you a new partner.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Comics** – Term used to describe maps presented by military intelligence. The term is fairly derogatory in nature as a slight against the accuracy of the maps. It also refers to the brightly colored layouts and symbols usually included.

**Sandpit** \- Specifically used during Operation: Iraqui Freedom to refer to Iraq


End file.
